


Party at Rivendell

by dttwins



Series: Optimism [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, Drinking Contest, Exhibitionism, Foursome, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Parties, Skinny Dipping, Weed, sex on the table, sex under the table, smoke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 06:35:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1142681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dttwins/pseuds/dttwins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a mature content addition to Some optimism is good for you<br/>Bilbo, dwarves, wizards and elves all party hard at Rivendell. A party can't be good if there was no sex though!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Party at Rivendell

It was the middle of the night, but the party was in full swing. Gandalf, some elves and some older dwarves were all sitting around the head table, smoking something the wizard had shared with the company, and it definitely was not Old Toby. On the head table, beautiful hair falling down was Lord Elrond, shamelessly begging for more and harder from his counselor. Erestor was only happy to oblige his Lord. Two elves in the throes of passion looked like something from other worlds and it was no wonder they gathered quiet an audience.  
In another corner of the room the drinking competition was still going strong, some elves who drank too much elfin wine were sleeping in beautiful poses around the table, the dwarves who also succumbed to sleep in much less dignified positions were snoring near them.  
Dwalin and Ori were amongst those who were still wide awake. Ori, cheeks red from too much ale and arousal was shamelessly grinding on Dwalin's lap. Strangely for such a strong warrior, Dwalin was as gentle as possible with the young scribe who suddenly lost all his shyness. Dwalin was thrusting up meeting Ori's hard length. The precum leaking from both of their slits was all over. Ori was making mewling noises and holding on Dwalins beard for dear life.  
In another corner Bofur, Bifur and Bombur were teaching the most impressionable of elves crude songs, that was the loudest and most cheerful group inside the room! Bofur and some elves were even dancing on the table! The kind dwarf even shared his hat occasionally.  
If somebody bothered to look under the table, though everybody was too busy drinking to bother, so no one did; but if somebody did bother, they would find the most amazing view: Fili and Kili were kissing, caressing each other and moving with a steady rhythm, set by two elves fucking them really hard from behind. Elladan and Elrohir, twin sons of Elrond were kissing each other as well, it helped they were much higher than Fili and Kili and could easily bend over them and kiss, while still fucking dwarves’ princes. It was unfortunate that amidst all the singing and laughter their moans went unnoticed.  
Near the beautiful elfin fountains, usually so calm and serene was so far the most drunk company, consisted of elves, Nori, blushing like mad Dori, mattering about proper behavior, Thorin, who already lost his shirt and furs and still managed to look majestic with his mane waving in the wind and Bilbo as the leader. Bilbo was busy explaining skinny dipping to the elves, while the dwarves were already losing their clothes at a very rapid speed. Bilbo was so drunk that he slurred half of the words and wasn't scared of the water at all now, though he still checked that it was not that deep. When they all invaded the poor fountain, Bilbo, who couldn't tear his eyes away from Thorin's glistering in the water shoulders, had had enough. He tugged rather strongly on the dwarf beard and when Thorin was forced to bend, kissed him for all he was worth! Thorin answered with much gusto, and soon they were exiting the fountain in search of a bench. They were lucky to find one nearby and Throrin proceeded to ravish the hobbit until Bilbo couldn’t even manage please. They didn’t have any oil, but Thorin was as stubborn as any other dwarf and so used his tongue along with his fingers and a lot of his spit to prepare Bilbo. Unlike two elves still busy fucking on the head table, even though Elrond came once already, Thorin fury backside wasn't such a nice sight. Nobody cared really, because nobody was watching and Bilbo was too busy crying Thorin's name to think how they looked together.  
The next morning Bilbo cheerfully used elfin kitchens to cook breakfast for his friends, dwarves in different states of asleep were all gathered around the kitchen table waiting for Dori to make his special tea for hangovers. No elves were seen until midday but what did you expect from tree shaggers?


End file.
